Fashion Festival
:Not to be confused with the Fashion Show, an event from 2012. The Fashion Festival was a party in Club Penguin that began on August 26, 2015, and ended on September 16, 2015. It was confirmed in the upcoming events section of issue 510 of the Club Penguin Times. Players were able to participate in challenges by submitting their outfits in the Fashion Festival interface. Free items Challenges Winners Trivia *In preparation for the party, the Penguin Style of August 2015 was the "biggest catalog ever". *During the party, Dot made her first appearance as a mascot. *After September 10, 2015, the players with the most likes in each challenge were displayed in the rooms where they were located. There was a top contestant for both member and non-member winners for each challenge, and the screens displaying them swapped between the two every ten seconds. *This was the last party for German and Russian languages. Glitches *Player Cards would not load in the voting interface for some players. This glitch was later fixed. *Sometimes when voting for a penguin, the vote would not count. This glitch was later fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks Fashion Festival blog sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog Fashion Festival sneak peek Town.jpg|A sneak peek of the Town Fashion Festival sneak peek Dock.jpg|A sneak peek of the Dock Fashion Festival sneak peek Snow Forts.jpg|A sneak peek of the Snow Forts Fashion Festival sneak peek Stadium.jpg|A sneak peek of the Stadium Fashion Festival sneak peek everything squid.jpg|A sneak peek of a challenge Fashion Festival sneak peek vote.jpg|A sneak peek of the voting system Club Penguin Times Issue 510 FashionMonthConfirmed.png|Upcoming Events (referring to the event as "Fashion Month") Screens Fashion Festival Login1.jpg|Login screen for "the biggest Penguin Style ever" August-Fashion-Event-Billboard.jpg|The login screen Fashion Festival logo screen.png|The logo screen Dialogue Fashion Festival pre-party login message.png|Dot's message when logging in a week before the party Fashion Festival login message.png|Dot's message when logging in during the party Fashion Festival background dialogue.png|Dot's message after you have taken part in all the Fashion Challenges Rooms The Fair 2014 Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2014 Beacon.png|Beacon The Fair 2014 Book Room.png|Book Room The Fair 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop The Fair 2014 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest The Fair 2014 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop The Fair 2014 Cove.png|Cove Fashion Festival Dock.png|Dock The Fair 2014 Dojo.png|Dojo The Fair 2014 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Fashion Festival Epic Wave.png|Epic Wave The Fair 2015 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Fashion Festival Forest.png|Forest The Fair 2014 Iceberg.png|Iceberg The Fair 2014 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse The Fair 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic The Fair 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack The Fair 2015 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop The Fair 2014 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Fashion Festival Plaza.png|Plaza The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa The Fair 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park The Fair 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild The Fair 2014 School.png|School The Fair 2015 Skatepark.png|Skatepark The Fair 2015 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill The Fair 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Fashion Festival Ski Village.png|Ski Village The Fair 2014 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Fashion Festival Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Fashion Festival Stadium.png|Stadium Fashion Festival Town.png|Town After September 10 Fashion Festival Dock 2.png|Dock (member winners) Fashion Festival Dock 3.png|Dock (non-member winners) Fashion Festival Forest 2.png|Forest (member winners) Fashion Festival Forest 3.png|Forest (non-member winners) Fashion Festival Snow Forts 2.png|Snow Forts (member winners) Fashion Festival Snow Forts 3.png|Snow Forts (non-member winners) Emoticons Music Jam 2014 Emoticons Cute.png|Cute emoticon Muppets 2014 Emoticons Clap.gif|Clapping emoticon Fashion 2015 Emoticons Blue Heart.gif|Blue Heart emoticon Camera pin.png|Camera emoticon Fashion 2015 Emoticons Holder.png|Golden Hanger emoticon Videos Meet Dot the Design Gal - Disney Club Penguin Fashion Festival 2015 - On Now! - Disney Club Penguin Names in other languages Fashion Festival Category:2015 Category:Parties of 2015 Category:Fashion Festival